The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syringa patula and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Flower Select’. ‘Pink Flower Select’ is a new cultivar of lilac grown for use as a landscape and ornamental plant.
‘Pink Flower Select’ arose as a seedling of open pollinated plants of Syringa patula ‘Miss Kim’ (not patented) in Menomonee Falls, Wis. The Inventor selected the new cultivar as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings of the above cross in the summer of 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in June of 1999 in Menomonee Falls, Wis. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.